Time Machine
by Riyuu Kashima
Summary: Waktu adalah segalanya, dengan waktu, kau bisa menikmati dunia. Namun, bagaimana jika seseorang mendapatkan waktu spesial walau sekali dalam hidupnya? RnR please :D


**Title: **Time Machine

**By: **Riyuu Kashima

**Disclamer: **Chara Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo

**Genre: **Family, Angst

**Summary: **Waktu adalah segalanya, dengan waktu, kau bisa menikmati dunia. Namun, bagaimana jika seseorang mendapatkan waktu spesial walau sekali dalam hidupnya?

**Warning: **Typo, AU, OOC dan kekurangan yang lain yang bisa kalian lihat di fic berikut ini

**A/N: **Do not like? Do not read! Happy RnR minna-san :D

* * *

**Time Machine**

**By: Riyuu Kashima**

Pagi itu...

TING TONG, TING TONG, TING TONG...

Terdengar bunyi bel yang memberi tanda pada Rukia agar membukakan pintu. Ia beranjak dari sofanya dengan sangat malas.

'_Hufft, pagi-pagi udah bikin kesel, lagi santai-santainya juga!_' pikir Rukia.

"Iya... tunggu..." teriaknya.

CEKLEK...

Rukia bingung, ternyata si tamu itu adalah tukang pos, memangnya ada apa, Rukia sama sekali tidak pernah mengirim surat atau pun berkomunikasi dengan yang lain menggunakan surat, lalu, ada apa?

"Permisi, nona Kuchiki Rukianya ada?" tanya tukang pos tersebut.

"Iya, saya Kuchiki Rukia, ada apa ya?"

"Ini, saya membawakan sebuah paket untuk anda, mohon tanda tangan disini dahulu" ujar tukang pos tersebut sambil menunjuk sebuah buku.

"Oh ya, baiklah" Rukia pun tanda tangan di buku tersebut lalu mengambil paketnya. Setelah tukang pos tersebut mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan beranjak pergi. Rukia pun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Rukia membuka bungkus paket itu dengan perasaan tidak sabaran. Setelah paket berbungkus kertas coklat itu berhasil terbuka, Rukia memandangi isi dalamnya. Benda berbentuk jam jaman dahulu. Jam yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana, namun tidak untuk dipakai di tangan. Jam saku.

"Apa ini? Siapa sih yang ngirimin benda seperti ini?" Rukia kesal melihat benda yang tampak tidak berguna itu.

"Rukia! Berhentilah berteriak! Tugasku masih belum selesai!" Byakuya meneriakinya. Rukia yang tidak ingin menambah emosi kakaknya hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk membeli jam saku. Apalagi yang bentuknya kuno begini. Benar-benar jauh dari keinginannya.

"Daripada aku kesal begini, mending coba jalan-jalan keluar!" Rukia beranjak dari sofa merahnya. Berjalan mengambil jaket dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Berjalan perlahan agar tidak diketahui oleh kakaknya.

Setelah mencoba bebas dengan selamat, ia segera berlari ke taman yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Biasanya dia menenangkan pikirannya dengan bermain ayunan. Terlihat seperti anak kecil? Memang begitulah dia. Terkadang sifat kekanak-kanakannya membuat semua orang kesal. Tapi mereka tidak bisa memarahinya karena sifat lugunya. Akhirnya, yang lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran adalah kakaknya. Pernah suatu hari ia mencoba melarikan diri dan membuktikan bahwa ia bisa hidup mandiri, namun hanya berakhir dengan rumah sakit.

Rukia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya. Orang tuanya sudah lama tiada. Karena itu ia tidak bisa bergantung ke siapa-siapa kecuali kakaknya yang selalu saja mencoba sabar. Ingin tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya, tapi Rukia takut dia hanya membuat kakek, nenek dan kakaknya susah. Dari masalah pindah sekolah, pindah barang-barang dan lainnya. Jadi di putuskanlah, Rukia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya.

"Mencoba mengingat masa lalu hanya membuatku sakit hati, bagaimana jika aku ke kota saja?" Rukia mengusulkan ide untuknya sendiri. Pergi ke kota adalah jalan yang menyenangkan namun cukup berbahaya baginya. Namun, sekali saja tanpa kakaknya adalah impiannya. Tidak ingin lebih menyusahkan dari itu.

Rukia mulai berjalan. Semakin lama, semakin dekat ke arah kota. Dan akhirnya melihat jalan yang penuh keramaian khas kota. Semua orang sibuk pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak peduli apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan hanya fokus pada waktu yang dimilikinya.

WAKTU

Sesuatu yang selalu dianggap penting bagi seseorang pekerja yang disiplin, rajin dan teladan. Tapi bagi Rukia, waktu bukan segalanya. Waktu tidak berbatas. Ia akan tetap melakukan apa yang ia mau meski ia tahu bahwa waktunya sudah melewati batas. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa berpikir jauh tentang sesuatu yang cukup berharga.

Rukia melihat lampu jalan yang tampak masih berwarna hijau. Ia berjalan pelan menyeberangi jalan. Namum tanpa ia sadari sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahnya. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah. Namun...

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa aku masih baik-baik saja? Apa aku sudah ada di tempat damai? Tapi kenapa posisi ku masih tetap seperti ini?" Rukia melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya menyadari apa yang terjadi. Jam saku.

Jam saku itu membuat apa yang ada di sekitarnya tidak bergerak.

Rukia menghela nafas lega. Saat ia memandangi dalam jam saku itu. Tampak sebuah kotak yang menunjukkan angka 01:00:00 yang terus menerus berkurang.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Aku di beri batas waktu untuk keluar dari semua ini, atau di beri waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalahku sebelum aku tenang?" Rukia mulai tampak gelisah. Dan berfikir bahwa takdir tidak bisa di ubah dan ini hanyalah sebuah penyelesaian masalah.

Ia mencoba berlari kembali ke rumahnya. Memasuki kamarnya dan menuliskan sesuatu. Untuk kakaknya. Dia juga harus melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk kakaknya. Ya, memasak mungkin yang terbaik.

Ia melihat bahan makanan yang tersedia di kulkas. Beruntung bahan-bahan itu cocok untuk membuat nasi kare. Ia tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Meski tempatnya menjadi berantakan, ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin meninggalkan yang terbaik untuk kakaknya. Seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

Dengan resep yang masih diingatnya, ia berpacu melawan waktu. Menganggap waktu adalah seseorang yang sedang mengejarnya. Saat itu pula ia menyadari betapa pentingnya waktu. Juga waktu yang dibuangnya lebih banyak daripada yang digunakannya dengan baik. Apalagi untuk kakaknya. Kuchiki Byakuya yang selalu sabar menjaganya. Kakak yang terlalu sempurna.

Nasi kare itu selesai. Rukia mulai menatanya. Membersihkan sampah-sampah yang ada. Meletakkan nasi kare itu di atas meja. Juga tidak lupa menyelipkan surat yang dibuatnya tadi di bawah piring nasi kare-nya. Saat Rukia melihat jam saku itu. Disana tertuliskan 00:20:00. Rukia segera berlari ke tempat awal dia menyadari segalanya. Menyadari keajaiban terbaik yang ia dapatkan. Keajaiban terbaik yang mampu membuatnya sadar walaupun sisa waktunya sangat tipis.

Kini Rukia sudah berada di pinggir penyeberangan jalan tempat kejadian itu bermula. Ia menemukan sebuah kertas di samping kakinya. Mencoba membacanya meski kertas itu benar-benar kusam. Ternyata, kertas kusam itu bertuliskan _'berdirilah di tengah sana' _yang merupakan perintah terakhir untuk mengakhiri petualangan yang cukup singkat ini. Petualangan yang mampu membuat Rukia sadar akan semua yang terpenting di dunia ini. Petualangan yang mampu menyadarinya akan waktu, kasih sayang, juga beberapa hal penting lain yang ada di dunia ini.

Setelah melihat angka 00:00:05 di jam sakunya. Rukia mulai berjalan ke tengah jalan. Berdiri seperti apa yang ia lakukan ketika ia menekan jam sakunya yang membuat ia bisa menyampaikan hal-hal terakhir untuk dunia. Terpenting untuk kakaknya.

Rukia mulai memejamkan mata.

3

.

2

.

1

.

BRAKK...

Dan semuanya benar-benar berakhir.

* * *

-Kuchiki's House-

"Astaga Rukia! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini apa? Nasi kare? Dan sebuah surat?" Byakuya kebingungan melihat sepiring nasi kari yang ada di atas meja makan.

Byakuya menarik surat yang ada di bawah piring itu. Sebelum membukanya. Ia mencoba nasi kare yang ada di piring kaca itu.

"Ah, Umai..." gumamnya. Perlahan ia buka surat itu dan membaca...

.

_Untuk kakakku yang tercinta..._

_Aku tidak tahu akan ada dimana saat ini. Tampaknya semuanya akan gelap. Tapi Kakak tidak perlu cemas, aku tidak akan membuatmu susah lagi. Aku akan segera membuat Kakak lebih bahagia.  
Bagaimana kare-nya? Apa enak? Aku hanya membuat sebagaimana aku bisa. Kakak kan seharusnya tahu, aku sama sekali tidak pandai memasak, hehe..._

_Maaf jika aku terlalu tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya menganggap semuanya tidak berbatas. Melakukan apa yang aku inginkan karena aku tidak pernah mengerti sesuatu yang sangat penting namun terbatas. Dan salah satunya adalah WAKTU. Aku belum pernah memiliki waktu untuk membuat kakak bahagia. Karena itu aku ingin membuat kakak bahagia. Aku harap kare-nya cukup membuat kakak senang._

_Terima kasih atas segalanya. Tidak perlu memikirkan tentangku. Mungkin aku sedang tenang.  
Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH, DAN SELAMAT TINGGAL..._

_~Adikmu yang tidak mengerti kehidupan~_

_._

Byakuya menitikkan air mata. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang sedang adiknya pikirkan. Dan ini cukup membuatnya terpukul.

Kring... Kring...

Keitai Byakuya berbunyi. Sebuah nomor yang tidak diketahui menelponnya.

"Moshi-moshi... Kuchiki Byakuya disini..."

"_Maaf tuan Kuchiki, Nona Kuchiki Rukia..."_

Hening...  
Hanya sebuah helaan nafas berat yang terdengar.

"_Sudah tiada..."_

PIP.. PIP... PIPPP...

Putus. Ya, semua ini memang sudah berakhir.

-OWARI-

* * *

A/N:

Terima kasih untuk semua Readers, Authors atau juga silent readers yang sudah baca fanfic Rii.

Rii terinspirasi dari drama Lost Time Life, tapi bedanya di drama itu gak pakai jam saku. Dan masalahnya pasti lebih rumit. Meski dramanya udah lama, tapi baru dapat inspirasi sekarang =.=  
Rii harap readers dan author sekalian suka. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca. Apalagi yang mau ngasih review. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK.  
Bagi yang berkenan... **SILAHKAN REVIEW** :D

~Let's cherish your days ~


End file.
